<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his face is on a t-shirt, his family traumastised by xxcay_flashfanxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526772">his face is on a t-shirt, his family traumastised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcay_flashfanxx/pseuds/xxcay_flashfanxx'>xxcay_flashfanxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Crying Tim Drake, Guns, Hurt Tim Drake, Mentioned Murder, Murder, Other, The Batfam Needs A Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, batfam, bruce Wayne murdered, mentioned blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcay_flashfanxx/pseuds/xxcay_flashfanxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a free man”</p><p>Tim’s throat tightened, and he took a short, painful intake of breath.</p><p>He heard a great sob escaping others around him, some covering their faces with trembling hands.</p><p>The judges face was ever so grim for a second, before putting back on a straight, serious face.</p><p>They hadn’t had enough evidence to convict him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his face is on a t-shirt, his family traumastised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this is probably shit. wrote this at 2am, sleep deprived and living off coffee.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>((This is a civilian!au where Bruce is murdered))</p><p>“You are a free man”</p><p>Tim’s throat tightened, and he took a short, painful intake of breath.</p><p>He heard a great sob escaping others around him, some covering their faces with trembling hands.</p><p>The judges face was ever so grim for a second, before putting back on a straight, serious face.</p><p>They hadn’t had enough evidence to convict him.</p><p>“Yellow tape around his body, it’s a fucking homicide” he spoke up, earning glances from the others in the courtroom.</p><p>“Master Tim-“</p><p>“No! His face his on a t-shirt, and his family traumatised” he stood up, stating with force, tear tracks rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to shoot him! He just caught me by surprise!” The defendant looked at Tim, but Tim saw through the facade. The smug smirk and murderous eyes behind the ‘innocent face’.</p><p>“He reloaded his pistol, cocked it back, and shot him twice” Tim ran his hands through his hair, stepping back a sob tore from him.</p><p>“I thought there were no witnesses-“</p><p>His family looked up to him in distress. They didn’t know Tim had witnessed Bruce’s death.</p><p>“His body dropped down to the floor, and he got teardrops in his eyes” Tim cried. “He grabbed me by the hands and said he was afraid to die”</p><p>The others around him looked on in horror.</p><p>“I told him it’s too late, Dad. It’s time to say goodbye” Tim breathed out, the defendant now looking anxious.</p><p>“And he died inside my arms, blood all on my shirt” he cried out, tears spilling down onto his shirt. He flashbacked to the blood on his shirt as he held a dying Bruce in his arms.</p><p>“I saw him kill Bruce” Tim finally exclaimed, and the lawyers had a small smile on their faces.</p><p>“Retrial. In two months. No bail time” the judge exclaimed…</p><p>...“There is a new witness”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>